Remember When
by CaptainJacksBabe
Summary: I wasn’t worried about if he loved me like I was when I was nineteen, because now at tenty nine, I knew he loved me." Sam/OC


Ok, now this is just a one -shot for Sam and and OC and i own nothing Supernatural, so anything you recognise not mine, and it flashes back so if sometimes you get comfused, just remember that. I hope you all like it :)

**REMEMBER WHEN...**

* * *

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, floating up the staircase toour bedroom. It was obvious ourtwo year old wasn't making breakfast. I turned over in the now cold bed to see Sam's side already made up and with a note on top. I groaned, he was so sweet, but it way too early in the morning for reading.

The note said,

"Woke up early, making breakfast, I love you

P.s. changed Rachelyours forever

Sam"

I smiled; I definitely had the best husband in the world. I lazily pushed myself up in our bed. I could feel the _sleepies_ as my daughter called them in my eyes, as I rubbed my hands in continuous circles on my face. Finally, blinking away the bleariness, I looked around our room. It was the first room in our house of five years that we consummated our marriage in. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and unconsciously grabbed my bed robe, the silk one was sexier but the fluffy one was more comfy and this was definitely the comfy type of morning.

I could hear the bacon sizzling as I walked down he staircase into the kitchen. Sam was reading the newspaper with one hand, drinking coffee with the other and had the yellow highlighter beside his breakfast plate on the table. I smiled sadly, as I stood on the second step to the bottom. I told him that he could keep hunting if he wanted to but he said he wanted a family and as much as he loved his father, he didn't want his children to lead the life he had. So he sits there, on the white chair that faces the staircase everyone morning, circling possible huntings. For what? Who new, but it makes him feel important in that way I wanted that for him.

"Mornin' baby", he smiled at me, as he lowered his paper. His smile drove me absolutely crazy, every morning.

I smiled back at him. I felt like my own smile was inferior to his, but he always assured me that it couldn't be.

"I made you a plate, and it's in the over. You put it in the oven right? To keep it warm?"

I could only nod at his worried expression, "yah", ughhh; my groggy voice was so annoying.

He smiled again and went back to reading his paper. I retrieved my breakfast from the oven and sat down across from him. The food tasted really good, he made everything I liked. He made eggs and bacon and hash browns and pancakes. I felt like a cow, but hey- I don't even need to justify it, I just want it and it smells so good.

"Where's Rachel?"

He looked at me, expecting me not to say much. Needless to say I wasn't really a morning person, "Uh…I dropped her off at your sister's for the morning. She called earlier and wanted to take Rach to the park."

Oh.

"That's ok with you, right?"

Um, "Yah, that's fine."

He looked down at his paper again.

So what does that mean? "So um, does that mean that I'm picking her up later or what?"

He sighed, woops; I should have known he was reading something important, "No, she's dropping her off for her nap, so you get the morning off….you ok, sweetheart?"

I guess, "Yah I'm fine."

"Oh, ok. Well if you wanna talk later…" I stared at him, "or now", he added on, "I'm here."

I always knew that, but I didn't know how to tell him. All I knew was that I loved him and right now I needed to think, "It's alright, I'm just really tired", I smiled.

He looked at me wearily and went back to reading his paper.

I had no idea how to tell him, but I did know I loved him. He was Sam Winchester. And even at six years old I knew that I loved him. Our dads grew up together. And even in my first year of primary school,I had a thing for him. If we could have married then, instead of five years back, we would have. We would have moved into the tree house, my father built my sister Ray, when she was young, and then was passed onto me. Of course at six years old I don't think the tallest boy I'd ever met would have liked to talk to my father for my hand in marriage then.

I remember one time, Sam and me were spying on Ray and her boyfriend…..and my dad. There had been a lot of yelling. Even more yelling, from Ray when Dean tattled on us for eavesdropping on her conversation. I hated Dean but he loved my sister, who thought he was cute, considering she was six years older than him.

I remember the 'Winchester Men', as my mother called them, always came to visit. I didn't know why though. All I knew was that when you heard Dean lay moves onto my sister, the round of 'awwws', the coughs from my father and then the laughing that my sweetheart was waiting for me in our home away from home. The tree house.

All the girls on my street were jealous that I had too cute boys staying in my house. They already all hated Ray because she was pretty, but then they hated me. Well not really, but they were jealous. Most of them because Dean was living with us. I always shuddered when they said, "Dean is sooooooo cute." I always gagged. There were only a few that had a crush on Sam and I made it known that he was mine. He was. Samantha Trestra always gave him cookies and smiled. I remember hating her so much, but Sam always made me feel better. He would take her cookies smiled, walk back to my house with me and feed them to my dog, and then he would say, 'Sam and Sam, c'mon Reagan?'

He's always been faithful even then. I could never imagine a day without him, but telling-

"Baby, I'm going to head out to the garage. Dean and I are going for Lunch. You gonna be ok?"

I shook my heads, to unjumble my thoughts, "Yah, I'll just read one of my old novels or something", I shrugged, "maybe do some cleaning."

He slipped into his blue jacket, and grabbed his keys off the pale yellow, kitchen counter, "Ok. Love you", he kissed my head, "talk to you later, babe."

I smiled, "Love you too, babe."

He smiled at me and shut the glass door to the patio, which lead to the detached garage.

"And passionately she threw her sorrowful being into his strong, powerful arms and they"-

I placed my book face down in my lap. I would probably break the spine, but I didn't really care.

I still remember the first time he said "I'm going to head out to the garage."

We were sixteen years old, and it was our first big fight. For some strange reason John finally decided to settle down in our little town in Arkansas, to open a garage. I think Dean and Sam might have done some convincing there. I mean they weren't always there. Vacationing my dad said, yah right, but that lie worked when I was young and stupid. Anyway Sam and I had some stupid fight; I can't even remember what over. Probable something small and unimportant, like always. We always had pointless fights like that. I couldn't remember what it was, but I remember exactly how it happened.

He turned around at me, his face bright red and is nostrils flared, "MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE THEN!"

I just stared at him, I already had tears stains on my face and more fell, I couldn't believe what he said but I wanted to win the stupid fight, "MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T I!" I yelled back, I could feel my oxygen cutting off, and my voice becoming hoarser.

"Fine. Fine." He grabbed his jacket off my couch downstairs and started walking to the door, he was walking fast, like always when he was mad, but for some reason I remember it in slow motion.

"Where are you going?" I choked out.

"I'm going to head out to the garage." And he slammed the door.

My mom came downstairs; obvious to me she had just taken a nap, "Babe, I was sleeping-hunny?" She stared at me face.

I looked at her and then ran to the door, I saw Sam in his dads old truck pull out of the drive, and I ran after his car.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he kept driving and didn't even look at me, "I LOVE YOU!" It was the first time in our relationship, since we were six, I had said it, and he hadn't even said it yet. "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

He stopped his truck in the dirt driveway and unlocked his passenger door and pushed it open for me.

I looked at him, sniffled and climbed in. He put the car into drive and headed down the driveway. After ten minutes in his old, smelly, comforting truck he pulled up in front of the river and got out. I stared at him through the windshield as he threw rocks into the river. Slowly I got out of his truck. It was seven o'clock at night and it was starting to cool off a bit, he didn't even look at me as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me.

I sat down on the rocky grass, and waited for him to say something.

"I love you too", he whispered softly, "I was going to tell you tomorrow night when we went out, but you shouted it first…and…uh…I didn't want you too feel…uh, unloved."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I said it under those conditions, I wanted it to be…special…not needed, I just didn't want you to leave again."

"…I wasn't going to leave you. I just need time with my thoughts sometimes, you know?" He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"I know, I just…….." I leaned my head on his shoulder-

"Hey baby!" Sam whispered as e kissed my head.

I cleared my throat, and stared at him, "Back so soon?"

"Hun, you fell asleep. It's 2:30. Ray dropped off Rachel and she's sound asleep in her bed. Did you not wake up the whole time?"

I pushed a hand through my hair, "yah I guess."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I smiled sleepily, "Yah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

He was just about to kiss me when we heard wailing from upstairs.

He smiled and kissed my nose instead. He was leaning against the back of the ouch I was sleeping on, so I craned my neck to look up at him as he spoke, "Rachel's awake."

I gave one laugh, and kissed his lips, "I'll get her."

He kissed my lips, "No. No, you go back to sleep I'll get her."

I smiled at him, so helpful, "No it's ok she hasn't seen her mommy all morning." I kissed his nose. And I started to get up from the couch. "How's Dean?"

"He's good, he met a girl", he said as we started to change positions. Him on the couch, me standing up.

"Doesn't he always?"

Sam laughed, a cute laugh, "Yah but he really likes her, he thinks she's the one", he said as he reached for the remote.

"Do I know her?"

"Yah she's your best friend."

I laughed as I raced up the stairs; Dean had always been in love with my best friend. They both liked each other and they both had been scared from previous relationships, so this was perfect.

I could see Rachel hold ferociously onto the bars of her crib, and wail. Her screaming wail reminded me, of my own. I'd cry myself to sleep like that each night.

"Awww, baby, momma's here." She eased off on her crying and silently tried to stop, "don't cry momma's here. Everything's gonna be better."Our daughter stared at me, "Oh yes, everything's gonna be ok."I pulled Rachel out of her crib and started to change her diaper.

Oh most definitely Rachel was her mother's daughter. She even cried the exact same way. I could remember when I was eighteen and Sam said he was heading out to university and that their relationship wouldn't work, that he loved me and always would but he needed this for himself, and so he left. And I cried, continuously, finally I got over it. And I could somewhat move on with my life without the pain being there for 24 hours. The pain only stayed for about 15 hours of my life everyday. It wasn't until I went to California to try and start with him again. I couldn't stop the pain anymore, so why not go back to him and try. I went to California and made it all the way to his front door step, I knocked and felt all the butterflies, but then she answered.

"Uh. Hi." I took in her blond, pretty hair and her tall, slim figure. Dean didn't say anything about a girl living with him. Some best friend he was. "Um, I'm Reagan Tallon. I'm looking for Sam. Sam Winchester."

She stared at me, "He's not here right now. But I'll tell him you stopped by…Reagan."

Oh. So she wasn't even going to tell me when he would be home or anything. I mean I drive cross country with half my crap, "Thanks", I smiled and then left.

She smiled back and then shut the door. I figured she was his girlfriend, but I didn't know for sure. I was running down the stairs texting Dean, yelling at him in caps lock when I was knocked down. I looked up and it was Sam.

"I'm sorry Miss I just-"

I looked up at him and he just stared at me.

"Reagan?"

"Sorry", I muttered as I grabbed my bag and my phone and ran to the door or his apartment building. I ran to my car and revved it and drove. I could see him run out of his building and look for me, but I was already half gone. My eyes leaking with tears, as I got a phone call.

Dean said he just got off the phone with Sam. He was wondering why I hadn't said anything or stayed. I let him yell at me for being cowardly, and then I hung up.

"Momma?"

I blinked at my beautiful baby girl, "Yes baby."

"Juice."

"Of coarse, sweetheart."

The day was finally over. It had been a long day especially with all the flashbacks. I climbed into bed and snuggled with Sam. He looked down from his book and smiled at me, kissed his head, and put is book on the night table.

"I love you", he kissed my hair.

I looked up at him and kissed his lips softly, "I love you, too."

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"So where were you today?"

I stared at him, "Here. At our house."

"No", he laughed, "Like your mind. What were you thinking about?

Oh, I felt a little embarrassed, "um, I was just thinking about…our life."

He laughed, "Oh that's exciting."

"It is." I kissed his neck.

"And…..."

"And? What?"

"What's your conclusion?"

"Of what?"

"Our life."

I smiled again, "That no matter what we've been through. I've always loved you."

He smiled and turned on his side and began to kiss my neck. Because I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me it made it easier for me to tell him.

"Baby?"

He looked up from my breastbone, "hmmm", he said and then he continued ravishing my chest with his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked up at me and smiled.

We made love twice that night, and as he lay asleep in my arms, I wasn't worried about if he loved me like I was when I was nineteen because now at twenty nine I knew.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
